The Dragon Clan
by bigman-140
Summary: The great war is over between man and god, but peace isn't what it seems. San and Ashitaka must ally with a new force to combat a power centuries old.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, I dont own princess mononoke, nor any of the characters within. if you are under the legal age in your area do not read.  
  
The Return of the Dragon Clan.  
  
It was a clear day, late in the afternoon. Ashitaka was sitting on the roof of the forge in the rebiult iron town. It had been 3 years since the great war between Gods and Humans. All was at peace, yet something seemed strange on this day. it was the dead of winter, and while snow wasn't common in this area. it was nearly 100 degrees out too hot for a winter day.  
  
"phew, this day just keeps getting weirder." said Ashitaka to no one in perticular, as a strange shodow passed over the sky. "Hmm i've never seen a bird that looked like that." he sadi starting to get up off the roof. He was dressed in his armored sleeves, he had gotten too big for his old gui but had been too busy, or lazy, to make a new one. This strange bird, or whatever, was heading strait into the forest of the wolves.  
  
"Well I might as well find out what that was. I was going to visit San anyway." He laughed as he jumped off the roof and ran towards where yakule was being kept. "C'mon Yakule we're going for a ride" he he yelled as he jumped onto his elks back. The mighty red elk burst into the forest heading to a spot all to familliar to him. He and his master had been there many times over the last three years.  
  
A little later Deep in the forest of the wolves  
  
"So you say you say a bird-like creature with a long reptiles tail?" Asked Ygo(the wolf who liked to eat heads) "Yes it was gliding towards this area of the forest" answered Ashitaka. "So whats it mean?" asked San. "Well a few years before you were born, when we were only pups, there was another clan in this forest. they were dragons, the mightiest race on this plane of existance. They were wiped out of existance by the humans. thier abillities were amazing, they had the abillity to metamorph, control of fire and healing. they were the oldest race in existance." explained Ygo. "So this was a dragon I saw today?" asked Ashitaka  
  
"no as I said they were all wiped out. I saw the last one killed with my own eyes." Barked Ygo with a trace of pain in his voice. *SNAP* "What was that?' said San jumping to her feat as a shadow passed trough the trees in the forest near by. "Whatever it is its quick and at least part demon" said Jano (I dont know the other wolfs name so I made this one up) his fur standing on end and his teath beared full out.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha" laughed a Man in a cloak who was standing on a rock behind the group. "What, a man dares to come into our forest and laugh at a god" growled Ygo launching himself at the man. Suddenly the mans eyes flashed red from under his cloak and he lept into the air with lightning quick speed and agility. His arms reaching out and blocking Ygo's attack and taking the wolf god down in one fluid motion.  
  
"Like your brother said, at least half demon" said the Man/Demon in a very deep and gravaly voice. "I am not a being to be underestimated" Said the Man/Demon with a Laugh. "Who are you and what are you doing in our forest?" yelled San. "My name is Kakayo (ka/k/oh) I am a wandering spirit, looking for my other half" he said removing his hood. His face was very simallar to Ashitaka's except very hard and dark. he had a scare over his right eye, long silver hair and a set of fangs that rivaled the wolves. But the most erie thing about him was the blood red eyes and the dark green patch of plague on the side of his neck. "You are poisoned." said Ashitaka recognizing the patch as a plague like the one he still had deep within him.  
  
"Yes I am and it seems that you are too." said Kakayo a small smirk creasing his lips. "I have come from the lands of the north, I heard about you in my travels and learned of your curse. I need the seed of hatred you bear in your heart." Kakayi said as he walked towards Ashitaka. But the wolves moved into his way. "If you want his seed that means you will have to kill him. we will not allow that" said the wolves rage very apperent in thier voices. "I am afraid I have to insist" growled Kakayo bearing his fangs and semi-clawed hands.  
  
"No, Ygo, Jano I will give my seed to him willingly it is starting to consume me again." said Ashitaka stepping through the wolves. "NO Ashitaka don't you can't die now, you have brought peace to the humans and gods. The forest needs you, I need you" she said, the last three words barely a wisper. "San I am doing this out of love for the forest. If this seed takes root in me again it will destroy the forest." Said Ashitaka opening his arms to Kakayo's strike. "I am sorry I have to do this but I am certain you will not regret this." He yelled as his clawed hand pierced trough Ashitakas chest comming out with a glowing purple crystal. Then with a bright flash of light and the crystal was absorbed. The light eminated from Kakayo himself as his body took on a different form. his cloack tearing as his body increased in size by about half, his plague ridden body growing in strength and the plague disappearing.  
  
"What is happening?" asked San in awe as Kakayo's wings(all 6 picture Bahamut Zero from FF7) and tail took shape and grew. "I am not sure but I think He is creating a new god. Yes he is bringing back the dragon" said Ygo squinting at the light. As the transformation ended the newly formed dragon god stood to his full hight. He was now nearly 10 feet tall, his face was still mostly human, his mouth had grown out a bit to form a small snout with very sharp teeth lining it. He still bore the scar on his eye and the glowing red eyes, but now they were much softer. The inner hatred was gone his spirit was at peace. "I am reborn" roared the mighty dragon. "Why?, Why did you have to kill Ashitaka?, he was at peace and no threat to the forest and you knew it." yelled San tears streaming down her face  
  
"I haven't killed anyone, look again. Your mate is still alive" he said as he started to gather the pieces of his cloak. "WHAT?." yelled San as she ran over to where Ashitaka had fallen. "Ow my head" laughed Ashitaka as he sat up "Hey I am still alive. what happend?" he asked as San wrapped her arms around him. "What are these?" Asked San as her hands ran across an outjutting set of bones on his back. Just as she did Ashitaka let out a blood curdling screem as the bones in his back snapped and rearranged, then pierced through the skin to form four dragons wings very like Kakayo's. his armored sleeves bulging as his muscles nearly tripled in size. his eyes going from black to red(unlike kakayo's total red eyes Ashitaka has red pupils).  
  
"Kakayo what have you done to him?" asked Jano to the dragon god. "The only way I could save his life was to make him a god like myself. I have let him keep as much of his human body as I can." said Kakayo finally having all his cloack gatherd was putting it back together. "Oh Ashitaka thank the forest spirit you're alive" cried San burying her head in his now very large shoulder. "I think we should give them some time alone" Said Kakayo walking into the forest followed closly by the wolf gods.  
  
"Why have you come to this forest Kakayo?." asked Jano "was it just to absorb the seed of hatred, or was there another reason.". "I wish it was, Jano. but I have come because of the great evil that threatens the forest. The emperor and his army are on the way here to destroy iron town and the forest." Replied Kakayo.  
  
the end, I love cliffhangers.  
  
please Review, i will have justified the raiting in a few chapters.  
  
c'mon tell me what you think. 


	2. Dragon Clan, Rebirth or Death?

K sorry for the lack of updates, I am finally getting back into my writing after a MAJOR formatting of my computer.  
  
Standard disclaimer, I dun own I dun care yada yada yada please don't sue i'm kinda broke yada yada yada. K lets get on with the story  
  
Oh and one note, I haven't seen the movie in a few months so I forget alot of names, I will try and see it soon and edit this to show the correct names, till then I will use generic names, probably be pretty funny.  
  
Dragon Clan, Rebirth, or Death?  
  
"LADY EBOSHI, LADY EBOSHI" Yelled one of the girls of Iron Town as she ran towards Eboshi's house. "Halt, what is it you need to tell M'lady." said Steve, Eboshi's personal guard. (will change) "It is a message from our scouts to the west, The Emperor is coming. He will arrive within the week." She said handing "Steve" the note. "Oh no, this is not good." He said as he opened the door to lady Eboshi's house.  
  
Back with the Wolf gods.  
  
"A Human, what do we have ot fear of a Human? Granted without the Bore clan we will have little chance of stopping the entire Human Army ourselves, but iron Town will help us." Said Ygo prepared to dismiss the nonsense of kakayo as just plain fear. Then He uttered a word that chilled both wolves to the core. "Minotari" He said in a hushed tone. "You cannot be serious, HOW?" Asked Jano in deep fear. "Simple, he has stumbled upon the Sky spirit scrolls." Replied Kakayo, still flexing and bending, trying to work all the stiffness out of his new form. "Well, how do we stop him then, I doubt you came all this way out of terror." Said Ygo with a slight glimmer of desperate hope. "Yes I have a plan, but it will not be easy, nor will we be able to do it alone. I need some time to prepare for it. But we shall not be defeated. I do need some information from you two though. Can you show me where Akote and Ju'men fell?" He asked looking to the wolves. "The great boar died at the edge of the forest lake and the mighty bear fell at the top of the night walkers cliff." Said San from behind them. She and Ashitaka had followed them shortly after, they had only heard the question he just asked fully.  
  
"You two should get out of this area, go to the mountains to the east. Asitaka, I ask you to go back to your village. I NEED the help of your people and their legendary Archers." kakayo said as he flapped his mighty wings, preparing to take off. No one hearing the slight cracking and crunching of tree branches. "That might be a problem." He yelled over the whirling winds. "Why?" Kakayo replied, but before Ashitaka could even comprehend the question a large brown beast crashed through the trees, slamming Kakayo directly into 3 trees. "Ygo, Jano, what is that?." Asked san trying to understand the large brown beast covered in fur. "It's a Minotar, a Demon god." Barked Jano. Standing there was a beast about 15 feet tall, Covered in thick blackish brown fur, mighty horns on its head and metalic armor covering its upperbody. "RUN" was all that came from Kakaypo as he flew out of the destroyed trees impacting into the Minotar. "You heard him, GO." Barked Ygo as he grabbed San and Ran off after Jano.  
  
"Ashitaka" Yelled San as she saw him standing beside the fallen Minotar. "Ashitaka, what part of RUN don't you understand. You have no idea of how to use your abilities yet. You are of little use to me right now."Said Kakayo, the words struggling from his mouth as he grappled with the Minotar. Ashitaka finnally snapped out of his daze and took off after San, catching p with her at an insane pace. Being a dragon has its advantages, he thought as he easily kept up with the wolves. "Do you think he will be alright?" He asked Ygo, suddenly a massive explosion shock the ground and drew their attention back towards the area of the fight. Despite their distance they could see a large tower of smoke rising from where the Minotar once stood. "Yeah, he'll be fine."  
  
K I know ultra short chapter, but I am working on 12 diferent stories. Gimme a few weeks and I'll have the next chap up. 


End file.
